


Mambo Italiano

by schaflos



Series: Mephistopheles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Winter, don't know how to tag this one, kidnapping...?, murder...?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: [Fortsetzung zu 'Crazy = Genius'] Es sollte eigentlich nur ein netter kleiner Abend werden und plötzlich sucht jeder den Wolf im Schafspelz oder wie Garcia es schaffte Rossi zu einem Abendessen mit dem Team zu überreden und anschließend jemand fehlt. (Schade, dass sich Emily dieses Mal nicht heraus reden konnte.)





	1. Schlangen im Garten

**Author's Note:**

> Der kursive Text am Anfang stammt aus dem Titelsong der Serie 'TURN - Washington's Spies'. Das Lied heißt "Hush" und ist von Joy Williams und Matt Berninger.

_There's snakes in the garden, blood on the vines_

_every time I slip away, it feels like a crime_

 

„Wann sind wir da?“

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, Schatz. Wir nehmen die nächste Ausfahrt und dann sind wir schon so gut wie am Flughafen. Lucas, hör auf gegen den Sitz zu treten.“

Lilly warf einen genervten Blick auf ihren kleinen Bruder und rollte mit den Augen. Lucas konnte nie still sitzen und musste immer irgendwelchen Ärger machen. Lange Autofahrten waren die pure Hölle mit ihm. Ihre Mutter drehte sich wieder nach vorne und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Wir sind gut in der Zeit“, wandte sie sich an ihren Ehemann, der den Wagen fuhr, „Vielleicht haben wir noch kurz Zeit vor dem Einchecken Betty anzurufen.“

„Lass uns lieber direkt das Gepäck abgeben“, erwiderte Lillys Vater, „Du weißt doch wie hektisch es am Flughafen immer ist. Wenn wir am Gate warten, können wir Betty immer noch anrufen.“

Lilly sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete fasziniert die anderen Autos, die sie überholten. Da war ein Van, der an ihnen vorbei rauschte und sogar ein Pferdeanhänger, der allerdings leer war. Neben ihr trat schon wieder Lucas mit den Füßen gegen den Beifahrersitz und erhielt die zweite Verwarnung von ihrer Mutter, nach der dritten würde er seinen Nintendo wohl eine Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Ich will aber jetzt bei Tante Betty sein! Ich will Weihnachten!“, maulte er und wand sich unter dem Anschnallgurt.

„Wir sind ja gleich da“, beruhigte ihn seine Mutter, „Der Flug dauert auch nicht lange und dann essen wir bei Tante Betty Pizza. Sie meinte, sie habe ganz besondere Weihnachtskekse gebacken!“

„Und das ganze Haus hat sie auch geschmückt“, fügte ihr Vater vom Fahrersitz aus hinzu.

Während ihre Eltern Lucas nur noch ungeduldiger auf Weihnachten bei ihrer Tante Betty machten, sah Lilly wieder durch die Fensterscheibe. Von links kam ein dunkles Auto auf sie zu. Es war pechschwarz und sah verdammt teuer aus. Beeindruckt bemerkte Lilly wie es in der Vormittagssonne glitzerte. Als die beiden Wagen gleich auf waren, erhielt sie einen Blick auf den Fahrer. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann mit dunklen Haaren, der mit der linken Hand das Lenkrad festhielt und sich mit der rechten ein Handy ans Ohr hielt. Lilly konnte sehen wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, er schien also zu telefonieren. Da der Mann sie überholte fuhr der Wagen langsam aber sicher an ihnen vorbei, doch nicht schnell genug, als dass der Mann sich nicht nach Lilly umdrehen konnte. Als sie bemerkte, dass der Mann aus dunklen Augen zurück starrte, wich sie rasch vom Fenster ab. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus und plötzlich hatte sie dieses ungute Gefühl im Magen.

Das Radio knisterte. Den Moderator, der gerade eine Staudurchsage gemacht hatte, konnte man kaum noch verstehen und als das schwarze Auto vor ihnen auf die Spur wechselte, ging ein Rumpeln durch den Wagen.

„Was war das?“, fragte ihre Mutter sofort alarmiert und Lucas hörte glücklicherweise einmal damit auf nervig zu sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht eine unebene Stelle im Asphalt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind doch gleich da. Siehst du, da ist schon das Schild für die Ausfahrt.“ Ihr Vater war mal wieder die Ruhe selbst.

Er setzte den Blinker für die Ausfahrt und Lilly musste mit schwitzigen Händen feststellen, dass auch der Wagen vor ihnen nach rechts blinkte. Anscheinend wollte der unheimliche Mann ebenfalls zum Flughafen.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

„Harvey!“, schrie ihre Mutter und krallte sich mit den Händen in das Polster ihres Sitzes.

Lucas begann augenblicklich an zu weinen und ihr Vater trat auf die Bremse. Es quietschte, ein lautes Krachen ertönte und Lilly wurde unwillkürlich nach vorne geschleudert. Der Gurt nahm ihr für einen Augenblick die Luft zum atmen und ihr Auto kam urplötzlich zum Stillstand. Lucas weinte und schluchzte und ihre Eltern starrten entgeistert vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe.

„Mum? Dad?“ Lillys Stimme zitterte, als sie ebenfalls versuchte einen Blick auf die Fahrbahn zu erhaschen. „Was … was ist passiert?“

„Bleib im Wagen, Schatz, bleib bei den Kindern“, wandte sich ihr Vater hastig an seine Frau und schnallte sich dabei ab, „Und ruf einen Krankenwagen!“

Eilig stieg Lillys Vater aus und joggte über die Fahrbahn zu dem Fahrzeug vor ihnen. Der schöne schwarze Wagen war quer durch die Ausfahrt geschleudert worden und stand seitwärts in der Mitte der Fahrbahn. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ein Truck gehalten. Der Fahrer war ebenfalls schon ausgestiegen und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott! Mein Gott … Oh … Ich-Ich bin in die falsche Richtung gefahren … Oh Gott … Ich bin in der falschen Fahrtrichtung gewesen … Oh … Oh mein Gott …“

Lillys Vater ließ den Mann erst einmal in Ruhe, der Fahrer des gerammten Wagens hatte eine höhere Priorität für ihn.

„Okay, Harvey. Denk an alles was du bei der freiwilligen Feuerwehr gelernt hast … Erst Bewusstsein checken …“

Der Wind drehte sich und wehte die Rauchwolke des kaputten Wagens direkt in seine Richtung. Harvey hielt sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase und kam hustend bei der Fahrertür des Wagens an. Er öffnete sie wachsam und übergab sich augenblicklich auf den Asphalt. Hoffentlich hatte seine Frau sich um die Kinder gekümmert. Der Fahrer des schwarzen Wagens hing mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Lenkrad und Blut tropfte in regelmäßigem Rhythmus auf seine Knie, der Airbag war bereits mit Blut durchtränkt. Die frontale Rammung hatte die Windschutzscheibe komplett gesplittert. Mehrere kleinere Scherben steckten dem Verletzten im Hals und eine besonders große hatte sich durch sein rechtes Auge gebohrt. Es war zwar recht unwahrscheinlich, dass der Mann diesen Unfall überlebt hatte, doch Harvey legte ihm trotzdem seinen zitternden Zeige- und Mittelfinger an den Hals. Nein, kein Puls, kein Atmen. Der Mann war allem Anschein nach tot. Und erst dann fiel ihm das Handy auf. Wie hatte er es vorher übersehen und -hören können? Der Tote hielt es noch immer in der rechten Hand, welche auf dem Armaturenbrett lag. Behutsam griff Harvey danach, um der panischen Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zu antworten.

„Sebastian?! Sebastian! Was ist passiert? Hallo? Hallo! Sebastian! Sebastian!“

 

 

Warum hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen? Seufzend stand David Rossi vor seinem Vorratsschrank und suchte nach der Packung Spaghetti von der genau wusste sie erst gestern gekauft zu haben.

„Na komm, David, das wird so was von lustig! Nicht wahr, Schokodonner?“, ahmte er dabei Garcias Stimme nach und schob ein Glas Gurken beiseite.

„Aber sicher, Babygirl! Ich, Oberspaßvogel Derek Morgan, habe natürlich nichts anderes zu tun, als dir feixend zu zustimmen!“, fuhr er in einer bedeutend tieferen Stimmlage fort und hatte nun endlich die blaue Spaghettipackung entdeckt. Elegant zog er sie zwischen dem Öl und Essig hervor und wandte sich der Ablagefläche zu, auf der schon die weiteren Zutaten für Spaghetti Bolognese aufgereiht waren. Sich eine imaginäre Krawatte zurechtrückend und die Augenbrauen zu einem ernsten geraden Strich verziehend, fuhr er mit seinem Theaterstück fort:

„'Aber Dave, nun sei doch kein Spielverderber. Es ist sehr förderlich für den Teamzusammenhalt, wenn man sich auch außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten trifft.' Und was ist mit mir? Was ist mit meinem Spaß?“

Theatralisch stellte er die Nudelpackung neben die noch ungeöffnete Weinflasche. Vielleicht hätte er standhafter seien sollen. Wenn er nur lange genug 'Nein' gesagt hätte, hätten ihn die anderen sicherlich irgendwann in Ruhe gelassen und er müsste nun nicht seine hübsche Villa für dieses dumme Treffen zur Verfügung stellen. Doch der Gedanke an seine Teamkollegen, wie sehr sie sich freuen würden mit Rossi zu feiern, hatte ihn schließlich doch umgestimmt.

„Aber nur für das Team! Und auch nur dieses eine Mal!“, hatte er Hotch erklärt und dieser gab ihm sein Versprechen, dass es bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde.

Abgesehen vom Essen hatte die Planung ihrer kleinen 'Party' Garcia übernommen und selbstverständlich waren alle eingeladen. JJ, Hotch (Beth musste leider kurzfristig absagen) und Garcia in Begleitung von Kevin waren schon auf dem Weg. Morgan würde allein erscheinen, allerdings hatte er dieses Mal kein Drama darum gemacht, anders als bei der Spendengala des alten Hamlets. Doch Spencer und Emily würden wohl an diesem Abend die meiste Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Die beiden hatten Freunde aus L.A. gefragt, ob sie nicht ebenfalls kommen wollen würden und nach einigen Überredungskünsten hatten beide zugesagt. Ob Rossi sich auf die aufgeweckte Catharina und den mysteriösen Sebastian freuen sollte, wusste er immer noch nicht so recht.

Vor sich hin summend holte er Gläser und Teller aus den Küchenschränken hervor und begann den großen Esstisch zu decken. Durch Kevin waren sie unglücklicherweise eine ungerade Zahl an Personen und passten somit nicht alle an den Tisch. Rossi musste sich also Gedanken um einen zusätzlichen Stuhl machen. Etwas widerwillig nutze er die von Garcia gekauften Schneeflockenservietten und ließ seine eigenen in der Schublade. Dazu kamen noch ein paar kleinere Figuren, bestehend aus Schneemännern und Rentieren – „Es muss wenigstens ein kleines bisschen winterlich bei dir aussehen!“, hatte Garcia verkündet, als sie ihm die Dekoration in die Hand gedrückt hatte – zwischen die Teller und Gläser und Rossi war mit seinem Werk zufrieden. Mehr Dekoration würde seine Villa definitiv nicht bekommen. Kaum hatte er die letzte Gabel zurecht gerückt, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Sein schwarzes Hemd glatt streichend, trat er in den Flur und öffnete nur wenige Augenblicke später die Tür.

„Hallöchen! Da sind wir!“

Garcia fiel ihm um den Hals, kaum, dass er die Haustür weit genug geöffnet hatte. Die technische Analystin trug ein hellblau-weißes Kleid auf das kleine Schneeflocken aufgenäht worden waren und ihr Parfüm, als sie Rossi fest an sich drückte, raubte ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Atem. Kevin stand mit zwei gewaltigen Schokoladenschachteln hinter ihr und schenkte dem Profiler ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Nachdem Garcia Platz gemacht hatte, so dass auch ihre Begleitung ihren Gastgeber begrüßen konnte, reichte Kevin Rossi beide Schachteln und fügte etwas schüchtern hinzu:

„Die ist von Danny aus dem Beweismittellager. Er hofft, dass Sie ihm vielleicht irgendwann verzeihen mögen. Na ja, sie wissen schon, wegen dem Vorfall mit der Farbe …“

Oh ja, Rossi erinnerte sich nur zu gut. Sein schönes teures Jackett hatte er wegschmeißen müssen, da es unumkehrbar zerstört worden war. Danny vom Beweismittellager konnte sich freuen, dass er noch atmete und Rossi ihn nicht schon längst mit seinem kaputten Jackett erstickt hatte. Wer war denn auch nur so blöd und versuchte eine große Treppe allein mit zwei riesigen, schweren Farbeimern hinunter zu laufen, nur weil man zu ungeduldig war auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten! Rossi war sich nicht sicher, ob der dem Laboranten jemals seine Dummheit verzeihen könnte. Dennoch nahm er dankend beide Schokoladentafeln an und lud Garcia und Kevin dazu ein, sich solange ins Wohnzimmer zu setzten bis die anderen kamen. Die nächsten Gäste ließen allerdings nicht lange auf sich warten, nur eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es erneut. Es waren JJ und Hotch, beide ebenfalls mit Schokolade bewaffnet, und die Begrüßungsrunde ging von vorne los.

„Ich bin ja schon so gespannt auf Catharina und Sebastian!“, erklärte Garcia nachdem sie alle Umarmungen und Händeschütteln ausgetauscht hatten, „Ihr dürft es ihm nicht weiter erzählen, aber ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen ein paar Mal in Reids Telefondaten gehackt und er hat in den letzten zwei Monaten fast jeden Tag mit Catharina telefoniert! Ist das nicht süß? Hach, vielleicht kommt unser kleines Genie doch noch vor den Altar!“

„Jetzt übertreib aber nicht, Penelope“, entgegnete JJ, „Die beiden kennen sich noch kein ganzes halbes Jahr, meinst du nicht, dass Hochzeitspläne da ein wenig verfrüht sind? Außerdem kann ich nicht einschätzen, ob Catharina überhaupt heiraten möchte.“

„Aber die beiden müssen doch ganz viele kleine Mini-Spencers und -Catharinas bekommen!“

„Ich sage nicht, dass diese Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen ist, aber wir sollten den beiden noch mehr Zeit geben. Immerhin sind sie noch nicht einmal ein offizielles Paar.“

„Und was ist mit Emily und diesem … äh … wie hieß er noch gleich? Sebastian? Sind die jetzt zusammen, oder nicht?“

Kevin schien die Situation zwei von Klatsch und Tratsch begeisterte Frauen in einem Raum zu haben, ausnutzen zu wollen. Neugierig sah er von JJ zu Garcia, während Hotch und Rossi im Hintergrund wissende Blicke austauschten.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß das keiner so genau … bis auf die beiden selbst natürlich. Ich habe auch mal bei Emily reingeschaut und auch sie und Sebastian haben über die letzten Monate viel miteinander telefoniert und geschrieben, aber so richtig kann keiner sagen, was da zwischen den beiden läuft. Zugegeben kann ich das jedoch auch nicht so gut beurteilen, wie bei Catharina und Reid, da ich Sebastian ebenfalls heute zum ersten Mal kennenlernen werde …“

„Oh, die große Penelope Garcia konnte sich also beherrschen nicht seinen Lebenslauf nach zu recherchieren?“, unterbrach Rossi sie und lächelte belustigt.

„ … bis auf das was ich über ihn recherchieren konnte“, beendete Garcia mit leicht geröteten Wangen ihren Satz und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich ab: „Was könnt ihr uns denn über Sebastian erzählen?“

Die Frage galt Hotch, Rossi und JJ, die untereinander Blicke tauschten und dann nach einander mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Ich habe ja schon häufiger gesagt, dass ich den Kerl absolut gruselig finde. Diese gestelzte Art zu reden und diese ständigen Anspielungen, die keiner versteht. Irgendwann ging der mir sehr auf die Nerven und es würde mich immer noch nicht wundern, wenn sich plötzlich herausstellt, dass er ein lang gesuchter Serienkiller ist. Aber ansonsten kann ich ihn nicht einschätzen, so viel zu tun hatten wir alle nicht mit ihm. Reid und Emily haben sich mehr mit ihm beschäftigt.“

„Ich habe mich damals in L.A. mehr mit dem örtlichen Chief auseinander gesetzt, als mit Sebastian, daher kann ich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich viel über ihn sagen“, fügte Hotch an, „Ich muss JJ allerdings recht geben, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe, wirkte er auf mich ebenfalls sehr mysteriös. Aus meiner Sicht trifft der Satz 'Stille Wasser sind tief' sehr gut auf ihn zu.“

Rossi zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern als Garcias Blick auf ihn fiel.

„Ich kenne diesen Kerl ebenfalls nicht. Als ihr mit dem Fall beschäftigt ward, hatte ich doch Urlaub.“

„Ach ja, du hattest ja die Nachbarskinder bei dir! Wie ist das eigentlich ausgegangen? Davon hast du uns noch gar nicht erzählt. Aber um auf Sebastian zurück zu kommen, ich habe mir ja seinen Lebenslauf durchgelesen und …“

Es klingelte an der Tür. Rossi entschuldigte sich und trat in den Flur, um den nächsten Gästen aufzumachen. Auf der kleinen Veranda standen drei Personen: Reid, Morgan und Catharina, wobei letztgenannte ziemlich blass um die Nase war, wie Rossi direkt auffiel.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung!“, erklärte die kleine Gerichtsmedizinerin rasch und drückte Rossi die fünfte Tafel Schokolade in die Hand, „Es gab Probleme am Flughafen, Sebastian hat seinen Flug verpasst. Ich muss einmal ganz dringend telefonieren.“

Sie schob sich mit ihrer blauen Variante eines Audrey Hepburn – Kleides an Rossi vorbei und die große himmelblaue Schleife, die ihren Pferdeschwanz zusammenhielt, wippte dabei hin und her. Morgan reichte ausnahmsweise keine Schokolade, sondern hielt eine Falsche Sekt in die Höhe.

„Ich dachte es ist mal was anderes, als nur dieser Süßkram.“

„Danke, ich hatte schon Angst nach diesem Abend auf Grund eines Zuckerschocks ins Krankenhaus zu müssen.“

Doch als er Morgan die Hand gab, fiel ihm die rote Wange des dunkelhäutigen Profilers auf. Es sah fast danach aus, als hätte jemand dem FBI-Agenten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Zusätzlich zogen sich zwei lange rote Kratzer über seinen Nasenrücken.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

„Die Ohrfeige hat er verdient“, erklärte Reid süffisant grinsend und schob sich an Morgan vorbei, um ebenfalls Rossi begrüßen zu können, „Die Kratzer sind allerdings Emilys Schuld.“

„Emily hat …?“

„Nein“, unterbrach Morgan Rossi direkt, „Aber es ist trotzdem auf ihrem Mist gewachsen.“

„Und was ist jetzt mit Sebastian?“, fragte Rossi als er hinter seinen Kollegen die Haustür schloss.

Er nahm sowohl Morgan als auch Reid die Jacken ab und begleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon eine aufgeregte Garcia auf sie wartete. Catharina fehlte, sie schien sich wohl eine ruhige Ecke zum telefonieren gesucht zu haben.

„Eigentlich sollte er mit dem selben Flieger wie Catharina kommen, doch er hat ihn verpasst. Der nächste kommt wohl erst in anderthalb bis zwei Stunden und Emily wartet solange am Flughafen.“

„Waaas? Er hat den Flug verpasst? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich will mir endlich ein ordentliches Bild von diesem Kerl machen!“

Garcia verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust und Rossi konnte sie nur mit einem Angebot auf ein Glas Sekt wieder aufheitern. Kurz darauf hielten sie alle ein Glas in der Hand, auch Catharina, die aus dem Badezimmer zurückgekehrt war und scheinbar ihr Telefonat erfolgreich getätigt hatte. Gemeinsam standen sie alle um Rossis kleinen Couchtisch, die Gläser erhoben.

„Auf Garcia!“, sprach Rossi einen Toast aus, „Weil dieser nette kleine Abend ihre Idee gewesen war!“

„Auf den Kartenkiller, dafür, dass wir ihn schnappen durften, um diesen Abend zu feiern!“, fügte Morgan lachend hinzu.

„Und auf Catharina und, falls er hoffentlich noch kommt, Sebastian, da sie unserer Runde Gesellschaft leisten!“, endete Garcia und gemeinsam stießen sie an.

 

„So Kinder, ich will euch ja nicht rausschmeißen, aber ich muss das Abendessen vorbereiten und da kann ich es nicht haben, wenn mir ständig jemand über die Schulter schaut.“

Sie hatten in einer gemütlichen Runde auf Rossis Sofas und Sesseln Platz genommen und über die verschiedensten Themen gesprochen. Von Reids neuen Plänen für einen eventuellen vierten Doktortitel, über Jacks Ergebnisse in der Schule, bis hin wie Catharina zu ihrem Job als Gerichtsmedizinerin gekommen war. Rossi erhob sich von seinem Sessel und trat für einen kurzen Moment zur Fensterbank, um den Zustand seiner gedeihenden Orchidee zu überprüfen. Allmählich erhoben sich auch die anderen.

„Oh, lasst uns doch einen Spaziergang machen!“, schlug Garcia begeistert vor und legte Catharina dabei den Arm über die Schultern, „Du musst mir nämlich noch erzählen, woher du dieses umwerfende Kleid hast, Süße! Und diese Schleife! Wie machst du, dass das hält? Bei mir …“

Garcia und Catharina waren schon fast an der Tür, als Reid, JJ und Morgan sie eingeholt hatten. Nur Hotch ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit und half Rossi dabei die Gläser in die Küche zu bringen.

„Ist es tatsächlich für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir kurz rausgehen? Ich kann auch gerne hierbleiben und dir helfen.“

„Ha, einer muss doch auf den Chaostrupp aufpassen und wer, wenn nicht du, Aaron!“, entgegnete Rossi, „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich warte geduldig auf unsere beiden Nachzügler und wenn das Essen soweit fertig ist, schreibe ich eine Nachricht.“

Hotch nickte Einverständnis und verabschiedete sich dann, um Garcias Rufen in den Flur zu folgen.

„Und tut mir einen Gefallen und haltet euch von Lady Manson fern!“, rief der italienische Profiler ihnen noch eilig hinter her und erhielt ein gebrummtes 'Ja klar' von Morgan als Antwort. Nur wenige Atemzüge später fiel die Haustür ins Schloss und man konnte JJs Lachen hören, das über die Straße hallte.

„Ich will mich mit der alten Zicke nämlich nicht noch einmal anlegen“, murmelte Rossi vor sich hin und erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an die alte Dame.

Den Toreador-Marsch aus Carmen vor sich hin summend, setzte er das Wasser für die Nudeln auf.

 


	2. Der Italiener der Nudeln kochte und verschwand

„Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen. Er geht immer noch nicht ans Handy.“

Seufzend sperrte Catharina den Bildschirm ihres Smartphones und steckte es zurück in ihre Handtasche. Reid warf ihr einen Blick zu aus dem sie eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Hilflosigkeit lesen konnte. Er wollte ihr helfen, wollte dazu beitragen, dass es ihr besser ging, doch ihnen allen waren die Hände gebunden. Bei einer kräftigen Windböe rückte sie näher an Reid heran und hakte sich behutsam bei ihm ein. Sollte ihm das unangenehm sein, hatte er mittlerweile verstanden ihr das einfach mitzuteilen. Doch das junge Genie schien zu abgelenkt von Garcia und Morgan zu sein, die sich über ihre Begegnung mit Lady Manson unterhielten.

Sie waren auf dem Rückweg zu Rossis Haus, nachdem sie ein wenig um die Häuser gezogen waren. Die alte Lady Manson hatte sie knapp hinter ihrem Haus aufgehalten und ihnen einige Verwünschungen und Drohungen an den Kopf geworfen. Hotchner hatte zwar versucht die Lage zu schlichten, doch die verrückte Dame hatte sich nicht abbringen lassen und war letztendlich mit Flüchen auf den Lippen und Hotchners Portemonnaie wieder in ihrem Haus verschwunden. Die kleinen Traumfänger und Dämonenvertreiber über ihrer Tür hatten dabei auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise geklimpert.

„So da wären wir wieder!“, riss Garcia sie alle aus ihren Gedanken und betrat bereits die Stufen zu Rossis Veranda, „Rossi, sweet Rossi!“

Sie klingelte. In der Villa brannte Licht, durch die weißen Vorhänge im Erdgeschoss konnte Catharina gerade noch die Sessel im Wohnzimmer erahnen, sowie die eingegangene Orchidee auf der Fensterbank. Sie fröstelte noch immer, doch dieses Mal schien Reid es zu bemerken. Er zog seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung und legte ihn ihr behutsam um die Schultern. Das war eine weitere Sache die sie als nächstes mit Reid besprechen musste. Sie gingen beide viel zu vorsichtig miteinander um. Garcia klingelte derweil erneut und boxte Morgan spielerisch in den Arm, er schien wohl schon wieder eine anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht zu haben. Kevin, der zwischen Hotch und Jareau stand, begutachtete nur seine eigenen Schuhe. Catharina konnte selbst schlussfolgern was das hieß. Die blonde Technikerin klingelte nun zum dritten Mal, doch noch immer machte niemand auf.

„Vielleicht ist er gerade im Keller und hört uns nicht?“, schlug Jennifer als möglichen Grund für die weiterhin geschlossenen Tür vor.

„Ja wahrscheinlich“, stimmte ihr Garcia zu, „Ich ruf ihn mal an, vielleicht ist seine Musik auch wieder so laut, dass er nichts mitbekommt.“

Sie wühlte gerade in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Smartphone, als ein Hupen sie alle herum fahren ließ. Ein dunkelblaues Auto rollte in die Einfahrt zu Rossis Villa und aus stieg … Emily. Die Profilerin trug ein wunderschönes schwarzes Cocktailkleid und ihre ebenfalls dunklen Haare wehten hinter ihr her, als sie um den Wagen herum auf sie zu trat. Sie lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und umarmte jeden zu Begrüßung. In der Hand hielt sie dabei eine Flasche Sekt, sowie eine Tüte und die Autoschlüssel.

„Da bist du ja endlich!“, sagte Jennifer, als sich die beiden Freundinnen umarmten, „Ich nehme mal an mit dem Flug hat dann doch alles geklappt?“

„Oh ja“, erwiderte Emily und Erleichterung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, „Aber solange warten tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal.“

Sie ging an Catharina vorbei, um zu Morgan und Garcia zu kommen und hauchte dabei:

„Wir müssen reden.“ Dann hob sie ihre Stimme und fragte lachend: „Was steht ihr eigentlich hier draußen rum?“

Wie sich herausstellte hatte Rossi ihr einen seiner Ersatzschlüssel gegeben und so konnten sie endlich ins Warme. Für einen Moment war alles in Ordnung: sie konnten sich wieder aufwärmen, es würde leckeres Essen und gute Unterhaltung geben und Catharina könnte endlich ein ernstes Wort mit Sebastian reden, solange bis Reid jedoch verwirrt fragte:

„Wo ist denn Sebastian?“

Richtig, wo war er? Waren Emily und Sebastian nicht gemeinsam vom Flughafen zurück gefahren? Catharina kannte sich in einigen Städten gut aus, genau wie Sebastian, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass er Quantico gut genug kannte, um allein Rossis Villa zu finden.

„Schon da“, erwiderte Emily und stakste mit ihren hohen Schuhen an ihnen vorbei in die Küche, „Wir sind schon vor einer dreiviertel Stunde angekommen. Rossi fehlten nur noch ein paar Gewürze und die sollte ich eben – Oh Gott!“

Die anderen liefen ihr nach in die Küche und sahen gerade noch, wie Emily den Herd ausmachte und hastig einen rauchenden Topf in die Spüle stellte. Dicke Rauchschwaden wehten dabei durch die Küche und der Feuermelder im Flur schlug augenblicklich Alarm. Es entstand ein großes hastiges Durcheinander, als Garcia, Jennifer und Reid hustend ins Wohnzimmer flüchteten, Emily vergeblich versuchte mit kaltem Wasser die verbrannten Nudeln zu retten und Hotchner und Morgan im Flur sich darum bemühten den Feueralarm zum schweigen zu bringen. Letztendlich ging den beiden die Geduld aus und zwei gut gezielte Schüsse später erstarb das Piepsen. Sie alle trafen sich im Wohnzimmer wieder und zwischen weit geöffneten Fenstern und einem Glas Sekt zur Beruhigung auf den Schreck, sammelten sie sich erst einmal.

„Ich denke die Frage, die wir uns alle gerade stellen ist: Wo ist Dave?“

Hotch steckte seine Waffe wieder in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und erntete dafür böse Blicke seitens Garcia, die es nicht gut hieß bei einem freundlichen Treffen Pistolen dabei zu haben.

„Und die zweite Frage lautet: Wo ist Sebastian?“, fügte Jennifer hinzu und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Er kam auf jeden Fall mit mir hier an“, entgegnete Emily scharf und richtete sich auf der Lehne von Hotchners Sessel etwas auf.

„Ja, er war hier“, pflichtete ihr Catharina bei, die an der Fensterbank stand und der verwelkten Orchidee entschuldigend über die Blätter strich.

Ihrem Satz wurde keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, da sie zu leise sprach und Mogan das Wort ergriff:

„Also du und Sebastian seid hier zusammen angekommen und Rossi …?“

„Hat uns die Tür aufgemacht“, erzählte Emily weiter, „Er hat gerade gekocht und uns gesagt, dass ihr irgendwo durch die Nachbarschaft streift, aber bald zurückkommen werdet, da er mit dem Essen schon fast fertig war. Wir saßen hier im Wohnzimmer und haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten bis Rossi auffiel, dass ihm doch ein paar seiner Lieblingsgewürze fehlten, außerdem hatte er Angst, dass die Spaghetti vielleicht doch nicht reichen würden. Also habe ich angeboten noch schnell zum nächsten 7-Eleven zu fahren und ein paar Dinge einzukaufen. Er hat zugestimmt und ich bin losgefahren.“

„Und du hast ihn und Sebastian allein gelassen.“

Jennifer sah Emily wissend an und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Sekt Glas. Die dunkelhaarige Profilerin wandte sich direkt an ihre Kollegin und fragte scharf:

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Hey, nicht streiten“, ging Morgan rasch dazwischen, „Alles was wir wissen ist, dass als Emily losgefahren ist Sebastian und Rossi alleine hier waren und allem Anschein nach nun nicht mehr da sind.“

„Vielleicht sind sie ja auch noch irgendwo im Haus und haben uns nicht gehört“, warf Kevin ein, wurde jedoch direkt von Reid berichtigt:

„Ein Rauchmelder hat eine Mindestlautstärke von 85 Dezibel und zwei Schüsse in einem geschlossenen Raum …“

„Ja, ja, wir haben schon verstanden, Pretty Boy, die hätten uns auf jeden Fall irgendwie gehört“, unterbrach ihn Morgan rasch, bevor sich der junge Doktor in einen langen Vortrag vertiefte, „Hoffentlich rufen die Nachbarn jetzt nicht die Polizei, weil sie denken Rossi wurde erschossen. Wird schwierig das zu erklären.“

„Die Castells sind nicht da hat Rossi erzählt“, erwiderte Emily und erntete verwirrte Blicke, „Die Familie der Nachbarskinder, die er vor ein paar Wochen bei sich hatte.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden suchen!“, schlug Garcia vor und stand abrupt auf, „Möglicherweise ist ja doch etwas Schlimmes passiert!“

 

Beim Durchsuchen der Villa fielen ihnen exakt drei Dinge auf:

Erstens besaß Rossi allem Anschein nach eine Putzfrau, denn anders konnten sie sich den absolut makellos sauberen Zustand des Hauses nicht erklären.

Zweitens, Sebastian hatte sein Handy auf dem Esstisch liegen lassen, doch keiner von ihnen kannte den Code, um es zu entsperren.

Und drittens, wer auch immer in der Küche das Gemüse geschnitten hatte, hatte sich dabei wohl verletzt. Blut besprenkelte nämlich das Schneidebrett und die Platte der Theke, sowie das Waschbecken und Teile des Fußbodens. Das Messer, welches wohl zum schneiden verwendet worden war, war ebenfalls Blut verschmiert und eine Spur aus kleinen Bluttropfen führte in den Flur. Desweiteren fand Jennifer zerknüllte mit Blut durchtränkte Tücher im Mülleimer. Von Sebastian und Rossi fehlte jedoch weiterhin jede Spur.

„Ich habe es euch ja gesagt, man darf niemanden mit Sebastian allein lassen.“

„Glaubst du etwa Sebastian hätte ihn mit dem Küchenmesser erstochen? So viel Blut war das nun auch nicht.“

Sie saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer. Jennifer und Emily fuhren mit ihrer Auseinandersetzung fort, während Catharina etwas abseits auf der Fensterbank saß und versuchte den Entsperrcode für Sebastians Handy zu erraten, Spencer saß neben ihr und half ihr. Hotch, Kevin und Garcia hatten auf dem Sofa Platz genommen und suchten nach möglichen Erklärungen, wo die beiden Vermissten sein könnten.

„Vielleicht sind Sie ja auch noch einkaufen“, schlug Kevin vor und rieb sich seine Handballen an der Hose, „Möglicherweise ist Agent Rossi noch etwas eingefallen was fehlt und Sebastian hat ihn begleitet, um nicht allein hier herum zu hocken.“

„Rossi geht auf jeden Fall nicht ans Handy“, seufzte Garcia und senkte ihr eigenes Smartphone, „Ich hoffe den beiden ist nichts passiert.“

Kevin räusperte sich und beugte sich etwas weiter zu den beiden, dann flüsterte er:

„Könnte es tatsächlich sein, dass es einen Kampf gegeben hat? Das Blut reicht vielleicht nicht für eine tödliche Schnittwunde, aber es war genug für eine ernste Verletzung. Ich kenne diesen Sebastian zwar nicht, aber würde es rein theoretisch im Rahmen des Möglichen sein, dass er Rossi etwas angetan hat?“

Leider war Kevin nicht gut im Flüstern und da es zufälligerweise gerade totenstill im Raum geworden war, hörte jeder seine Worte.

„Nein“, entgegneten Emily und Catharina sofort vehement.

„Ja“, kam es von Jennifer und Morgan, der gerade von der Toilette wieder gekommen war.

„Vielleicht“, erwiderten Reid und Hotch.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde es wieder still, dann öffnete Morgan den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Catharina kam ihm zuvor. Perplex wandte sie sich an Reid und in binnen eines Wimpernschlages war sie so wütend, wie keiner sie bisher gesehen hatte.

„Was? Ist das dein Ernst? Nach allem was er für dich getan hat, glaubst du das wirklich? Okay, ich gebe zu: Sebastian hat einiges an Scheiße gebaut, aber er würde doch niemanden … grundlos umbringen! Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass du das überhaupt in Betracht ziehst!“

„Catharina, ich …“, versuchte Reid sie zu beschwichtigen, doch der Versuch schlug fehl.

„Du, was? Ich dachte, wenn einer in diesem Raum auf meiner Seite ist, dann du und nicht sie, die sich von ihm um den kleinen Finger hat wickeln lassen!“ Emily wollte sich empört verteidigen, doch Jennifer hielt sie energisch zurück. „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Spencer, wirklich!“ Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, da Sebastians Handy unvermittelt klingelte. Verdutzt starrten sie alle zu dem elektronischen Gerät, während [Song] durch den Raum hallte. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden nahm Catharina schließlich ab.

„Ja? … Oh, Charlie! … Nein, nein, ich bin's Catharina … Sebastian? Der ist gerade nicht da, aber … Was? Wer hat …? Inwiefern Krach? … Achso, ja. Und der Vogel macht also Krach ja? Er …“ Sie erbleichte und stand ruckartig auf. „Das hat er gesagt? Hat er sonst noch was gesagt? … Und du bist dir ganz sicher? Ja, ja, warte kurz.“

Ohne noch etwas weiteres zu den FBI-Agenten zu sagen, verließ sie den Raum. Unter den Profilern wurden fragende Blicke ausgetauscht, doch niemand wusste eine Antwort auf ihr Verhalten.

„Okay“, ergriff Hotch nun das Wort und setzte sich aufrecht hin, „Gehen wir einmal die Hinweise durch, die wir gefunden haben: Wir haben Blut in der Küche und im Flur, Rossi sowie Sebastian fehlen …“

„Außerdem kochten noch die Nudeln. Rossi würde niemals einfach so beim Kochen weggehen“, fügte Garcia hinzu.

„Sie könnten tatsächlich beim Einkaufen sein und einfach beide ihre Handys vergessen haben.“

„Aber hätte Rossi uns dann nicht einen Zettel oder Notiz hinterlassen? Und die kochenden Nudeln erklärt das auch nicht“, widersprach Jennifer Emily und stellte ihr Sektglas auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch ab.

„Außerdem steht Rossis Auto in der Garage.“ Das hatte Morgan schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollen und konnte sich erst jetzt Gehör verschaffen. „Ich habe gerade einen Blick in die Garage geworfen, weil meine Tante es schon mal geschafft hat sich in ihrer eigenen einzuschließen. Rossi war zwar nicht da, aber sein Wagen steht da drin.“

„Vielleicht sind sie ja zu Fuß gegangen …“, versuchte Emily vergeblich eine mögliche Erklärung zu finden, doch JJ sprach aus, was sie nun alle dachten:

„Emily, sieh es ein. Alle Beweise deuten daraufhin, das es einen Kampf geben hat und wenn Rossi diesen gewonnen hätte, wäre er sicherlich nicht einfach so verschwunden. Sebastian hat ihn verwundet und versteckt sich irgendwo mit ihm, wenn er ihn nicht sogar –“

Garcia schluchzte laut auf und ließ sich von Kevin in eine Umarmung ziehen. Jeder im Raum war eine Spur blasser im Gesicht geworden, Reid sah besonders mitgenommen aus. Es war seine Idee gewesen Catharina und Sebastian zu fragen, ob sie nicht auch kommen wollten. War Rossi tatsächlich etwas zu gestoßen?

 

Nervös am Saum seines Hemdes zupfend, trat Reid hinter den anderen in den Flur. Kevin blieb bei Garcia und versuchte sie wieder zu beruhigen, das alles gut ging, während der Rest beschlossen hatte noch einmal gründlich die Villa auf Hinweise zu durchsuchen. Doch ehe Reid sich an der Such beteiligte, musste er erst noch etwas wieder richtig stellen. Catharina stand neben der Garderobe, das Handy immer noch am Ohr, doch sie schien nicht mehr zu telefonieren. Stattdessen konnte Reid gerade noch das Piepen des Freizeichensignals hören. Wen immer sie anrief, schien nicht ran zugehen.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie direkt, kaum, dass sie Reid bemerkte. Langsam nahm sie das Handy vom Ohr und als sie sich umdrehte, wippte die Schleife in ihrem Haar aufgeregt hin und her. „Ich bin nur … Es ist so furchtbar stressig, wenn er da ist. Ich kann mich dann nie entspannen, zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich schon wieder irgendwelchen Mist gebaut hat. Du siehst ja, was dann passiert.“

Hastig tupfte sie mit dem Finger unter ihren Augen entlang, um die aufkommenden Tränen daran zu hindern ihre Wimperntusche zu verschmieren. Reid musste schlucken und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Es war keine gute Idee, dich _und_ Sebastian einzuladen. Ich hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen.“

Catharina schien ihm nicht zugehört zu haben.

„Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, ehrlich, aber irgendwie wird mir das gerade einfach alles zu viel. Er hat nichts getan, dass weiß ich und du musst mir das glauben, aber dadurch, dass deine Freunde Profiler sind …“

Reid holte tief Luft und nahm sie in den Arm. Wenn er eines von JJ gelernt hatte, dann das Umarmungen manchmal Wunder vollbringen konnten. Tatsächlich legte auch Catharina ihre Arme um Reid und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich ein nerviges, anstrengendes Kind und das schon seit Jahrzehnten …“

Klick!

Augenblicklich fuhren die beiden auseinander und starrten ertappt in Garcias Handykamera. Die technische Analystin wischte sich gerade die letzten Tränen ihres Gefühlsausbruches von den Wangen, schaffte es allerdings dennoch das Handy gerade und ohne Zittern festzuhalten.

„Entschuldigt meine Turteltauben, aber darauf habe ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet …“

„Hey, Leute!“ Das war Morgans Stimme, die aus dem Keller zu ihnen hoch hallte. „Ich glaube, ich hab hier was gefunden!“

Hotch, Jennifer und Emily schienen Morgans Ruf nicht gehört zu haben, da sie gerade die oberen Stockwerke durchsuchten, doch fünf Leute waren mehr als genug, um sich vor den weißen Sicherungskasten zu quetschen. Am oberen Ende des Kastens glitzerte ein verschmierter blutiger Handabdruck im dimmen Kellerlicht und ein Messer lag auf einer der breiten Leitungen. Zudem war der Kasten mit Kratzern übersät, es sah fast so aus, als hätte jemand scheinbar vergeblich versucht ihn aufzubrechen.

„Vielleicht konnte Rossi sich losreißen und ist blutend in den Keller gelaufen. Ich hab mal in einem Horrorfilm gesehen, wie jemand die Sicherung an und aus gestellt hat, damit das Licht im Haus flackert und somit Nachbarn aufmerksam werden. Rossi könnte das versucht haben, aber bevor er den Sicherungskasten mit dem Messer aufbekommen konnte, hat ihn Sebastian wieder erwischt.“

Bei Kevins Worten lief ihnen allen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, selbst Catharina versuchte dieses Mal nicht ihn dahingehend zu berichtigen, Sebastian sei unschuldig. Schweigend standen sie nun in Rossis Keller zwischen der Waschmaschine, dem Trockner und Regalen mit Kisten und alten Aktenordnern und starrten den Sicherungskasten an, als könnte er ihnen verraten was passiert ist. Doch die Metallkiste schwieg beharrlich.

„Oh, da hinten geht es scheinbar noch weiter.“

Kevin hatte sich während ihres Schweigens vorsichtig umgesehen und zeigte auf eine geschlossene Tür auf der anderen Seite des Kellers. Garcia drückte sofort seinen Arm runter und blickte mit großen Augen zu den anderen.

„Meint ihr, Sebastian könnte immer noch hier sein?“ Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich wusste, dass ich nicht für den Außeneinsatz gemacht bin! Was, wenn er immer noch hier ist und uns die ganze Zeit zuhört? Was wenn er jetzt hinter dieser Tür mit einem bewusstlosen Rossi hockt. Oh Gott, Oh Gott! Ich glaube, ich bekomme eine Panikattacke, oder zumindest etwas in die Richtung.“

„Ach, Quatsch!“, entgegnete Catharina, riss sich von Reids Griff los, wich seinem flehenden Blick aus und schob sich an der hyperventilierenden Garcia vorbei.

Entschlossen trat sie auf die Tür zu und drückte die Klinge hinunter.

 


	3. Wolf im Schafspelz

Sebastian stand mit einem Messer und einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht über Rossi gebeugt, eine Hand über dessen Mund, um die verzweifelten Schreie zu dämpfen. Beide waren mit Blut überströmt und es roch nach Metall und Staub.

Das war sicherlich eine Szene die zumindest Garcia, Morgan und Kevin erwartet hatten, doch hinter der schweren Tür lag kein blutverschmierter Kellerraum, sondern ein gemütliches Zimmer. Ein großer, schwerer Teppich lag auf dem Boden, Schallschutzplatten zierten die Wände und es roch nach Alkohol und Zitrone. Vor einer Musikanlage standen um einem niedrigen Tisch zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Kronleuchter unter der Decke verströmte warmes Licht. Das Erste was sie hörten war italienischer Gesang, der aus der Musikanlage kam, dann hallte Rossis Lachen bis vor die Tür.

„Ha, ich nehme mal an, dass sie sich das hat nicht gefallen lassen! Und dann, was hast du dann gemacht?“

„So etwas konnte ich dem Publikum, und mir selber, selbstverständlich nicht länger antun. Also, bin ich auf die Bühne gegangen, habe Francesco sanft beiseite geschoben und die Rolle übernommen. Wir hatten Glück, das Publikum war sich sicher, dass dies ein Teil des Theaterstückes wäre.“

Im linken der beiden Sessel saß Rossi und lachte erneut auf. Da war keine Schnittverletzung, kein Blut auf seinem Hemd und kein panischer Blick in seinen Augen. Ihm gegenüber thronte ein junger Mann in dem zweiten dunkelbraunen Sessel. Er hatte die langen Beine lässig überschlagen und sich weit zurück gelehnt. In der Hand hielt er, ebenso wie Rossi, ein Weinglas und auf seinen Knien lag ein leicht zerknittertes Blattpapier, sowie eine Feder. Es handelte sich um keinen geringeren als Sebastian, der Catharina und die FBI-Agenten im Türrahmen als Erster bemerkte. Als er den Kopf zur Tür wendete, folgte Rossi seinem Blick und stellte sofort sein Glas Wein auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja wieder!“ Als er ihre blassen Gesichter sah, wurde sein Lächeln schwacher. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seht ja sehr mitgenommen aus. War es Lady Manson? Ich hoffe sie hat euch keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht.“

Auch Sebastian richtete sich nun auf. Er war groß, nicht so groß wie Reid und Hotch, aber er überragte Rossi um einige Zentimeter. Wie immer war er ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte sich heute für einen dunklen Pullover entschieden, den Catharina tatsächlich wieder erkannte. Es war der gleiche Pullover den sie ihm vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Weiße, strahlende Zähnen blitzten im Kronleuchterlicht auf, als Sebastian ebenfalls anfing zu lächeln und an Rossi gewandt hinzufügte:

„Ich glaube eher, dass sie uns gesucht haben. Sicherlich wussten sie nichts von diesem Raum und haben ihn durch puren Zufall entdeckt.“

Sebastians Stimme war angenehm dunkel, das Einzige wofür Catharina ihn beneidete. Obwohl seine gebräunte Haut, die seiner südländischen Abstammung geschuldet war, sie manchmal ebenso neidisch machte. Rossi fuhr sich nun mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah von Catharina, zu Reid und Garcia, die sich nun ebenfalls in den Raum gedrängelt hatten. Ohne weitere Worte lief die blonde Analystin auf ihren Lieblingsitaliener zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wir dachten dir sei etwas zu gestoßen!“

Auch Morgan und Kevin traten nun durch den Türrahmen und sahen sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Catharina trat derweil auf Sebastian zu, der sie aus leicht schräg stehenden, katzenhaften Augen dabei beobachtete. Belustigung und Spott blitzte ihr entgegen und Catharina musste sich beherrschen nicht ihre zweite Ohrfeige an diesem Tag zu verteilen. Erst als sie direkt vor Sebastian stand, sah sie die feine Linie, die die schwarze Pupille von der dunkelgrauen ebenfalls fast schwarzen Iris trennte. Von weiter weg sahen seine Augen wie zwei glänzende Kohlstücke aus.

„Catharina“, begrüßte er sie, „Es freut mich, dass wir uns heute doch noch sehen.“

„Sebastian. Es freut mich dich wohlauf zu sehen. Die Fahrt zum Flughafen muss ja sehr ereignisreich gewesen sein.“

„Ein unvorhersehbarer Unfall, man sagt sogar, der Fahrer wäre dabei gestorben, der dadurch entstandene Stau hat mich leider aufgehalten.“

„Charlie hat dich angerufen“, fuhr Catharina ungerührt fort und sah Sebastian unerschrocken in die dunklen Augen, die sämtliches Licht des Raumes in sich aufzusaugen schienen. _Wie zwei schwarze Löcher._ „Er sagte mir, dein Vogel würde sich seltsam benehmen.“

„Dann werde ich ihn doch gleich zurückrufen“, erwiderte Sebastian höflich und für einen Moment konnte Catharina seinen schwachen südstaatlichen Akzent heraus hören.

Ihr Gespräch war gezwungen freundlich und oberflächlich, aber sie beide hatten die unter den Worten versteckte Bedeutung verstanden. Mittlerweile musste Catharina dies nicht länger vermuten, ein Blick in Sebastians Augen reichten ihr, um zu wissen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Ihre mentale Verbindung wurde unterbrochen, als Reid zu ihnen trat und behutsam, aber dennoch gut überlegt, Catharinas Hand ergriff. Sebastian schmunzelte und sah damit aus wie ein Kater, der seine Beute verspottete. Sein Blick sagte Catharina deutlich  _Süßes kleines Spielzeug, was du da hast_ , doch sie konnte nicht darauf eingehen, da Morgan und Garcia Rossi in die Mangel genommen hatten und ihn ausfragten, warum er denn nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Den Feueralarm hast du auch nicht gehört! Und die Schüsse, als Hotch ihn zerschossen hat?“

„Ich habe doch gesagt – Warte mal, was? Aaron hat …“

„Wir haben dich überall gesucht! Wir dachten du seist irgendwo eingesperrt, oder sogar umgebracht! Und du hockst einfach nur hier unten und trinkst ein Glas Wein mit diesem …“ Garcia drehte sich zu Sebastian um und blickte direkt in sein abwartendes Gesicht. „ … mit ihm! Ich bin ganz krank geworden vor Sorge! JJ und Emily haben sich wegen dir gestritten und Catharina und Spencer hätten sich beinahe getrennt!“

„He!“, wollte Catharina dazwischen gehen, doch Reid hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Also, und ich hoffe du hast eine äußerst gute Ausrede mein Lieber, warum hast du uns nicht gehört?“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Profiler mit italienischen Wurzeln, sogar Sebastian, der auf der Armlehne des Sessels Platz genommen hatte, taxierte ihn gelassen. Catharina beobachtete ihn ganz genau dabei. Sebastian hatte doch sonst kein Problem damit zu stehen und bildete sie sich das ein, oder war er ein bisschen blass um die Nase? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und das müde Glänzen in seinen Augen. Sie setzte dies auf ihr gedankliche Liste an Fragen, die sie ihm heute noch stellen musste.

„Okay, passt auf. Ihr seid gegangen und einige Zeit später stehen Emily und Sebastian vor der Tür. Wir haben uns unterhalten und mir ist aufgefallen, dass doch noch ein paar Zutaten fehlen. Emily hat sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt kurz zum Supermarkt zu fahren und Sebastian hat mir dabei geholfen das Essen vorzubereiten.“

„Und was ist mit dem Blut in der Küche?“, fragte Kevin aus dem Hintergrund.

„Das ist wohl meins.“ Sebastian hielt seine linke Hand in die Höhe, die mit einer einfachen Bandage umwickelt war. „Eine Sicherung ist wohl ausgefallen und bei dem Knall ist mir das Messer abgerutscht.“

„Richtig“, stimmte ihm Rossi zu und fuhr fort, „Allerdings hatte ich im Badezimmer keine Pflaster oder etwas ähnliches. Wir waren dann einer Meinung, dass die Wiederherstellung des Stromes eine höhere Priorität hat und so sind wir gemeinsam in den Keller zum Sicherungskasten gegangen. Doch das alte Ding klemmt schon seit einer ganzen Weile und so hat Sebastian versucht den Kasten mit einem Messer aufzustemmen.“

„Und habe mich dabei noch einmal geschnitten“, fügte genannter hinzu, „Heute ist wohl nicht mein Tag was spitze Gegenstände angeht.“

„Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich hier unten noch einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer habe. Na ja, um es hier kurz zu machen: Sebastian und ich haben festgestellt, dass wir einige Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Theater, Wein und klassische Musik. Außerdem ist ein ausführliches Gespräch so gut wie vorprogrammiert, wenn zwei Italiener sich treffen.“

„Und was ist das jetzt für ein Raum? Wofür brauchst du die Schallschutzplatten?“, hakte Reid nach und betastete eine der Platten.

„Die gute Mrs. Castell hat mir ehrlich gesagt den Tipp dazu gegeben, da man meine Musik wohl bis auf die Straße gehört hat. Sie meinte einige der Nachbarn hätten sich schon hinter meinem Rücken darüber beschwert und die Lösung war letztendlich ein kleiner, nennen wir es mal 'Hobbyraum'. Hübsch, nicht? Mrs. Castell höchstpersönlich hat mir beim Einrichten geholfen.“

„Und die Nudeln?“

Rossi sah Garcia verwirrt an.

„Nudeln? Welche … Oh nein, die Nudeln! Als der Strom weg war, ist auch der Herd ausgegangen und ich habe gar nicht mehr an die Nudeln gedacht.“

„Jetzt ist es auch zu spät sich um sie zu sorgen. Emily musste sie leider wegschmeißen, sie waren schon fast schwarz.“

Noch einmal fuhr sich Rossi mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah entschuldigend von einem zum anderen. Sebastian richtete sich derweil wieder auf und schritt, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, in Richtung Tür. Das Licht des Kronleuchters flackerte.

„Dann sollten wir besser hoch gehen und Emily und den anderen Bescheid sagen. Nicht, dass sie sich wundern wo wir alle nun geblieben sind.“

 

In der Tat musste Rossi seine Geschichte noch einmal für JJ, Hotch und Emily wiederholen. Während die Profiler sich dafür entschieden einfach Essen zu bestellen (der Tag war immerhin ereignisreich genug gewesen), zerrte Catharina Sebastian in den Flur, um ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu sprechen. Als sie beide aus dem Wohnzimmer traten, lagen sowohl Reids als auch Emilys Blicke auf ihnen und Catharina meinte einen Funken Eifersucht bei beiden zu erkennen. Doch im Moment war ihr das herzlich egal, Sebastian sollte ihr gefälligst Rede und Antwort stehen. Obwohl er fast zwei Köpfe größer war als sie selbst, schubste sie ihn wütend gegen die Wand neben der Garderobe und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Okay Mr. Ich-komme-wann-es-mir-passt, erzähl mir, was auf dem Weg zum Flughafen passiert ist.“

„Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen? Aber das habe ich dir doch bereits erzählt. Es gab einen Unfall und der daraus entstehende Stau hat mich aufgehalten.“

„Genau und ich habe Derek Morgan heute Mittag keine Ohrfeige verpasst. Du weißt genau wovon ich rede, also los, bevor die noch etwas davon mitbekommen.“

„Du hast ihn geschlagen?“ Sebastians Augen leuchteten und er rückte von der Wand hinter sich wieder ein Stück ab, die Topfpflanze auf dem Sideboard neben ihm raschelte protestierend. „Geschieht ihm recht. Ich meine, wer einen solchen Modegschmack besitzt, muss sich nicht wundern, wenn er keine Begleitung abkriegt.“

„Derek Morgans nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben ist jetzt hier nicht Thema!“, entgegnete Catharina scharf, „Es geht darum, dass du den verdammten Flug verpasst hast und das vor den FBI-Agenten mehr als verdächtig ist! Weißt du was für einen Stress ich hatte dir einen Ersatzflug zu organisieren und Emily und Spencer bei Laune zu halten? Die beiden ahnen etwas und wenn du nicht willst, dass –“

„Was willst du Catharina?“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Möchtest du eine Entschuldigung? Ein Dankeschön für den Ersatzflug? Hier bitteschön: Danke für den Ersatzflug, ich wusste nämlich gar nicht, dass du neuerdings auch Aushilfspilotin bist.“

Catharina schubste ihn wieder gegen die Wand, dieses Mal eine Spur heftiger als vorher. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm das schleimige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, doch wenn sie ihn jetzt ohrfeigte würde das nur mehr Fragen aufwerfen, die sie den FBI-Agenten nicht beantworten wollte. Besonders nicht Spencer. So sehr sie ihn auch mochte, aber allmählich ahnte er für ihren Geschmack zu viel.

„Immer noch besser als ein aufgeblasener Möchtegernshakespeare zu sein“, konterte sie und zeigte dabei mit einem Kopfnicken auf das zerknüllte Blattpapier und die Feder in Sebastians linker Hand.

„Leichen aufzuschneiden hat dein Herz aber ganz schon kalt werden lassen, aber ich vergaß, fremdes Blut an deinen Händen zu sehen gefällt dir offenbar.“

„Und was ist mit dem Blut an deinen Händen?“, fauchte Catharina zurück. Ein Muskel an Sebastians Mund zuckte und der Siegelring an seinem Ringfinger blitzte auf, als er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legt und sie sanft von sich weg drückte. „Ach nein, ich vergaß, du zeichnest lieber irgendwelche toten Tiere, als es dir abzuwischen, weil es deiner Muse hilft.“

Es entstand ein angespanntes Schweigen. Catharina wusste, dass sie ihn fast hatte, er war kurz davor auf Grund von Müdigkeit und Gereiztheit die Geduld und seine Fassung zu verlieren. Genau da brauchte sie ihn, um ihn ausfragen zu können und richtige Antworten zu erhalten und keine in ölige Worte verpackten Beleidigungen. Sie wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzten, als Rossi zu ihnen in den Flur trat.

„Wir suchen gerade beim Bestelldienst etwas zu essen aus, wollt ihr mitentscheiden? Die Auswahl ist zwar nicht sonderlich groß, aber zwischen Pizza und chinesischen Nudeln besteht ja immer noch ein Unterschied.“

„Aber selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Sebastian höflich und auch Catharina nickte und strich sich das Kleid glatt.

Rossi lächelte zufrieden und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Topfpflanze auf dem Sideboard. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von fröhlich zu verständnislos-besorgt.

„Die ist auch eingegangen? Hm, vielleicht brauche ich einen neuen Filter für mein Wasser. Der Kalk hat auch denen im Wohnzimmer arg zugesetzt.“

Er nahm die grüne Topfpflanze mit den hängenden braunen Blättern und trug sie in Richtung Küche. Catharina und Sebastian standen noch einen Moment allein im Flur, beide verschwörerisch grinsend.

„Gutes Spiel, auch wenn du es für meinen Geschmack etwas zu weit getrieben hast“, murmelte Catharina schließlich, als sie nebeneinander zur Wohnzimmertür traten, „Meinen Beruf mit reinzuziehen war tief, selbst für dich.“

„Touché, aber das Ganze auf den armen Shakespeare auszuweiten, wäre ebenfalls nicht nötig gewesen.“

 

Mit dem bestellten Essen gab es keine weiteren Probleme. Sie stellten die großen Boxen auf den Esstisch und verteilten kreuz und quer Pizzastücke und Pappschachteln mit Nudeln. Emily versuchte wieder bei Jennifer Tomaten aus dem Salat zu klauen, während Catharina, Spencer und Hotch ein angeregtes Gespräch über Fälle von Serienkiller vor der Gründung der BAU unterhielten. Garcia erfreute sich an den Servietten und Kevin und Morgan sprachen über Sport. Sebastian und Rossi hatten sich in eine Unterhaltung über ihre italienischen Wurzeln vertieft (wie sich herausstellte war Sebastian, im Gegensatz zu Rossi, sogar dort geboren) und gingen irgendwann zu Theater und Shakespearestücken über. Sebastians Lieblingsthema wie Catharina wusste. Doch schließlich unterbrach Jennifer mit einer Frage an Catharina und Sebastian sämtliche Gespräche:

„Catharina, Sebastian, erzählt uns doch mal wie ihr euch überhaupt kennengelernt habt.“

„Stimmt“, stieg Garcia in den Themenwechsel direkt mit ein, „Woher kennt ihr euch?“

„Das solltest du erzählen“, zog sich Sebastian aus der Affäre und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er erinnerte Catharina schon wieder an einen Kater, einen Kater, der soeben sein Revier markiert hatte. Sie fragte sich wirklich wie Emily sich nur in ihn verlieben konnte. Kannte sie den Mann hinter der Fassade? Und wenn ja, war es derselbe den auch Catharina gesehen hatte?

„Meinetwegen. Es war in Philadelphia bei einer Veranstaltung ähnlich der Gala von Hamlet“, erklärte sie.

„Und was habt ihr da gemacht?“

Ja, was haben wir da eigentlich gemacht? Das war eine Frage die Catharina geschickt umgehen musste.

„Na ja, ich war nur Begleitung und Sebastian … du warst doch geschäftlich da, richtig?“

Sebastian nickte und bevor einer der beiden die Geschichte noch weiter ausführen musste, zog Garcia plötzlich die Luft ein und starrte zu Hotch.

„Da fällt mir gerade ein, dass diese alte verrückte Lady ja immer noch dein Portemonnaie hat!“

„Ihr redet doch nicht etwa von Lady Manson, oder?“, fragte Rossi mit Grabesstimme vom anderen Tischende.

„Leider doch“, antwortete ihm Hotch und wandte sich dann an Garcia, „Das kann sie ruhig behalten, ich hatte da sowieso nichts Wichtiges drin. Vielleicht zehn oder zwanzig Dollar, aber meine Ausweise habe ich immer in einer anderen Tasche. Soll sie das bisschen Geld behalten.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“, empörte sich Rossi, „Das kannst du ihr nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen, Aaron! Die Frau braucht mal wieder jemanden, der ihr zeigt, dass sie nicht die Herrscherin dieser Nachbarschaft ist! Wir müssen dir dein Portemonnaie unbedingt zurück holen!“

„Ja, aber wie?“, entgegnete Jennifer, „Nett zu fragen, wird bei ihr sicherlich nicht viel bringen. Oder wollt ihr etwa bei einer alten Dame einbrechen?“

„Ihr Haus sah besser verriegelt aus, als der Safe in Strauß' Büro“, murmelte Kevin.

Darauf hatte vorerst niemand eine Antwort.

 

Nach einer Weile wechselten sie von den Stühlen am Esstisch zu den bequemen Sofas und Sesseln in Rossis Wohnzimmer. Jennifer, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi und Hotch hatten zu Rossis Musikanlage zu tanzen begonnen, während Catharina und Reid es vorzogen sitzen zu bleiben und ihnen dabei zu zuschauen. Letztendlich ließ sich sogar der übermüdete Sebastian dazu überreden noch ein paar Lieder mit Emily zu tanzen. Garcia und Jennifer gesellten sich in der Zeit zu Reid und Catharina.

„Du hattest recht“, wandte sich die blonde Analystin an ihre Kollegin, „Der Kerl ist furchtbar gruselig und mysteriös.“

„Aber Emily scheint er definitiv zu gefallen.“

Catharina sah zur Mitte des Raumes, die zur improvisierten Tanzfläche umfunktioniert worden war, und tatsächlich waren Emily und ihre Begleitung sich eindeutig näher als die anderen zuvor. So nah, dass Catharina meinte sie würden sich jeden Moment küssen.

„Komm wir ärgern sie ein bisschen und euch gleich mit!“, erklärte Garcia und hatte dabei ein beunruhigendes Funkeln in den Augen. Sie huschte zur Musikanlage die mit Rossis Handy verbunden war und scrollte durch die Titel seiner Playlist. Nach einer Weile grinste sie frech und klickte einen der Songs an. Der plötzliche Wechsel von einem schnellen Popsong zu einer langsamen Ballade stieß zwar zunächst auf Verärgerung, doch schnell standen Morgan und Garcia auf der Tanzfläche, sowie Jennifer und Rossi. Hotch versuchte Kevin mit einem Glas Sekt zu trösten und verschwand letztendlich mit ihm im Flur. Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen nahm Catharina all ihren Mut zusammen und zog, ohne ihn vorher gefragt zu haben, Spencer hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Doch zum Glück lagen nicht alle Augen auf ihr und dem jungen Genie, sondern sämtliche forschende Blicke (besonders seitens Garcia und Jennifer) galten Sebastian und Emily. Die dunkelhaarige Profilerin hatte ihrem Tanzpartner beide Arme um den Hals gelegt und hatte es irgendwie geschafft ihm noch näher als beim vorherigen Song zu kommen. Sebastians Hände lagen auf ihrer Hüfte und da war ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen den Catharina erst zweimal zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war einer dieser seltenen Augenblicke in denen sein schmales, spitzes Gesicht weich wurde. Da war kein spöttisches Kräuseln seiner Lippen, keine verhaltene Verachtung in seinem Blick und irgendwie bekam er es sogar hin die Arroganz aus seinen Gesichtszügen vorüber gehend verschwinden zu lassen. Emily schien etwas geschafft zu haben, was vor ihr nur zwei weitere Personen in Sebastians Leben erreicht hatten. Die Frage war nur, ob sie es auch so ernst mit ihm meinte. Nach der Trennung von Marisol war Sebastian einige Jahre verschwunden und stand plötzlich an Weihnachten wieder vor Catharinas Wohnungstür, gemeinsam mit einem blasiertem Grinsen, funkelnden bösen Augen und einem unheilvollem Versprechen. Hoffentlich würde es mit Emily nicht so enden, Catharina hatte keine Lust erneut die Scherben auffegen und ein gebrochenes Herz kleben zu müssen. In diesem Moment wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da Reid ihr auf den Fuß trat. Ein kurzer Schmerz schoss ihr Bein hoch und der junge Doktor lief rot an.

„Entschuldige, ich … ich hab …“

„Schon gut“, beruhigte ihn Catharina und legte die Arme um ihn, „Danke, dass du mich, ähm, uns eingeladen hast. Langsam werde ich mich aber wohl revanchieren müssen.“

„Musst du nicht“, erwiderte Reid hastig, „Ich mag es einfach mit dir Zeit zu verbringen und die anderen hatten auch nichts dagegen dich einzuladen.“

Sie lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange (ein Glück hatten weder Garcia noch JJ das mitbekommen).

„Du musst dich doch nicht rechtfertigen! Ich mag es doch auch mit dir Zeit zu verbringen, aber ich irgendwie muss ich dich doch jetzt auch mal zu was einladen. Es kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass du immer nur kommst, wenn ihr einen Fall bei uns habt!“

Und damit entlockte sie ihm sogar ein breites Lächeln.

 

„Und schon wieder bleiben nur wir beide übrig.“

„War das nicht schon immer so?“

Es war spät geworden und Rossi hatte sie dazu gedrängt nun endlich die Sache mit Lady Manson zu klären. Jennifers und Hotchs Einwand über die fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit hatte er dabei geflissentlich ignoriert. Während Kevin, Jennifer, Emily, Reid und Garcia Rossi halfen das Geschirr aufzuräumen und in der Küche Ordnung zu schaffen, brachten Hotch und Morgan den entstandenen Müll nach draußen. Sebastian und Catharina saßen allein im Wohnzimmer. Die Profiler hatten darauf bestanden, dass die beiden Gäste aus L.A. sich ausruhen sollten, da sie immerhin 'Gäste' waren. Catharina hatte sich aufrecht in einen der Sessel gesetzt und stellte ihr leeres Sekt Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab, auf Sebastians Frage hin zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. Sebastian selbst thronte auf dem Sofa, einen Arm über der Rückenlehne, die Beine wie üblich überschlagen. Vor ihm auf dem Tischchen lag das zerknitterte Blattpapier auf dem er mit Rossis alter Feder in Kalligraphieschrift einige Worte geschrieben hatte. Rossi war überrascht und fasziniert davon gewesen, dass er dies mit Leichtigkeit konnte.

„Sollen wir uns vielleicht schon einmal die Jacken anziehen und im Flur warten?“, schlug Catharina vor und Sebastian nickte zustimmend.

Fast synchron standen sie beide auf.

„Du solltest übrigens wieder Uniformen tragen, damals in Philly haben dir die echt gut gestanden.“  
„Deine neuen Kleider finde ich zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber so ein Reifrock von damals stand dir ebenfalls nicht schlecht.“

Sebastian hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich lachend bei ihm ein.

„Mr. Marlowe.“

„Miss Hewitt.“

Während sie in Richtung Flur schritten, fing Catharina ganz leise an vor sich hinzu summen. Sebastian erkannte die Melodie und begann doch tatsächlich an leise dazu zu singen.

„ _Farewell an adieu to you, Spanish Ladies.“_

Und Catharina konnte nicht widerstehen mit einzusteigen:

„ _Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain.“_

„ _For we have recieved orders to sail to old England.“_

„ _We hope in a short time to see you again.“_

 

 

_There's snakes in the garden, blood on the vines_

_I can't wait anymore_

_I can't wait anymore_

 


End file.
